1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaged LED, more specifically to a method for manufacturing package of LED.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional package of LED is made by blending fluorescent powder in silica gel or epoxy resin, and the LED chip is coated with silica gel or epoxy resin. Light emitted by the LED is able to excite the fluorescent powder so that visible light in various colors is further emitted.
However, the conventional package of LED is not stable enough and is not durable. Specifically, the silica gel or the epoxy resin may be eroded by water so that the fluorescent powder may contact water to result degeneration. Thus, the package of LED is not durable. Besides, the LED chip may generate heat when being used, so the silica gel, the epoxy resin, or the fluorescent powder around the LED chip may degenerate. Thus, the durability of the package of LED is decreased.